King Thor
by TheRainbowBrainedNutter
Summary: Thor is made king of Asgard and is protective of Loki. AU. The attack on New York never happened. Frostiron.
1. Thor Finds Out

**Review! **

**Summary: Thor is made King of Asgard and is protective of Loki. AU. **

* * *

Odin and Frigga had fallen into the Odin Sleep together, making Thor the King of Asgard. Thor was as proud as ever, but concerned with his younger brother. He had started becoming more reckless. Some days, Thor would find him on the training field, throwing knives and fighting with his clones. Thor called his brother to a meeting in the throne room. He wished to speak with his brother alone so he sent the guards out. "You summoned me, brother?" Loki asked lifelessly. "I did, Loki." Thor rose from the throne. "I noticed that you've been a bit...restless. Is something the matter?"

Loki turned his back on his brother and started to walk to the doors. "I do not have time for this, Thor." Thor gripped his brother's shoulder, turning him to face him. "Brother, why don't you go for a ride?" Loki eyed Thor. "You mean, I can go alone? Without any guards?" Thor laughed at his brother's childishness. "Of course. What ever you like, Loki, but be back _before_ sunset. No later." Loki bowed. "Yes, my king." Loki teased.

* * *

Loki's horse trotted up to the Rainbow Bridge. Heimdall looked past Loki. "A prince should not wander too far from his castle." Loki looked down at him. "I grow tired of this place...I know my true parentage; Odin told me before he entered the sleep. Thor doesn't know..."

"You wish to go to Jotunheim."

"No, not yet. I wish to go to Midgard."

"Why is this?"

"Don't you see everything?"

Heimdall smiled. "Very well, my prince, but Thor will not be pleased."

* * *

Thor was out on the balcony, looking over Asgard. It was getting late and still no sign of Loki. Thor was worried. His first reaction was to find Loki and drag him to the palace by his ear, but he instead sent out guards to find him. Then he saw it. The bifrost start to spin, twist, and shoot a stream of light toward Midgard. He felt angry and hurt at Loki's disobedience.

* * *

Thor rode up to Heimdall on his horse, angry. "You dare let my brother wander alone in Midgard? He is young and fragile. He doesn't understand that part of himself." Heimdall looked past Thor. "You do not know what he understands."

The horse rose up on its hind legs and pawed at the ground. "Are you accusing your king of not knowing his own flesh and blood." Heimdall thought. "No. I am not, for he is not your flesh and blood."

"What nonsense do you speak of?"

"Surely, you've noticed. He becomes sick when the temperature rises and loves the cold...It's comforting to him."

Thor slid off his horse and walked up to Heimdall. "You lie."

"I do not."

"...Take me to the place my brother was transported."

"Very well, my king."

* * *

Heimdall transported Thor to the exact place his brother was transported, but Loki was no where to be seen. Thor sighed. He would have to call the Avengers. Once he was on the helicarrier, they summoned every Avenger, including: Pepper Potts, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, and Erik Selvig. "So...Anyone else wonder why we're here?" asked Tony. Everyone shook their head, even the agents. Thor sighed. "I'm sure some of you have researched me through Norse Mythology, from that i'm sure you've heard of my brother-"

"Wait, you have a brother?"

"Alright, maybe not."

"Why, are you telling us this? In the stories I read, you kept him a secret because you were worried." said Erik. Thor hit the table, then said in an angry tone, "Let me finish. My brother has run away from Asgard, and as much as I hate to admit it. I need help finding him...Recently, I have found out that he is adopted and feels unwanted. In Asgard, he is still regarded as a child, but to mortals he is seen as an adult. If it makes any difference, his name is Loki, the god of mischief."

Tony tensed. Loki...He was waiting back at Stark tower. He couldn't let Thor find out. He couldn't. Pepper saw him tense they never had a physical relationship, like everyone thought, but they were close. She knew that look.

* * *

Tony had convinced Pepper to go home for the day. He walked into the main area of the tower, then he saw green out of the corner of his eye. "Loki, Thor is-"

"I know. I thought it was time to let him know of our...relationship." Loki smiled. "But you never told me that, on Asgard, you're a child." Tony felt sick just at the thought. Loki started pulling off his armor, piece by piece. "I am not a child. Thor just thinks I am, because he's a few thousand years older then me..." Tony felt relieved. "Now, isn't there something you want to do, Loki?" Loki kissed Tony on the cheek.

* * *

Back on the helicarrier, they had found Loki using CCTV cameras. They watched him enter Stark Tower. "Should someone tell Tony that your brother is in his house?" asked Darcy. Thor didn't responsed. He was focused on the glint on Loki's eyes, like he was about to cause trouble. "I'll get him and bring him back here."

* * *

Loki and Tony had started a full make out session. Loki let out some (very manly) giggles, but all of this was interrupted by Thor, landing on the platform that took off Tony's Iron Man suit. When Thor realized what was happening he went up to them and pulled Loki, who didn't have a shirt on, away from Tony. Loki, at least had the dignity, to look sheepish. Thor pushed Loki behind him, covering his naked chest. "What is the meaning of this betrayal, man of iron? Do you wish to deflower my beloved brother?"

"Thor!" yelled a blushing Loki. Thor spun on his heel to face him. "Silence, brother, he has probably gotten you drunk just to bed you...And you're never allowed to have alcohol again." Thor turned back to Tony. "How dare you even consider bedding my brother. If you even come within ten feet of him I'll-" Then both men heard a sniff and they both turned to see a tear run down Loki's cheek. Both rushed to comfort him but ended up fighting about how to do so. "...Thor..." Thor smiled smugly at Tony. Loki wanted him. Take that, mortal. "...Thor, I just wanted to show you that I could be an adult and could b-be responsible. We courted before we even had our first kiss and-and..."

Thor took Loki's chin in his hand and wiped away the tears. "Hush, brother. I...understand..." He turned to Tony. "...You have my permission to court my baby brother, but I will decide when you are allowed to move to the 'next level', so to speak...If you ever force him into anything he doesn't want to do, I. Will. Know." Thor started to ,absent mindedly, rub Loki's back in an effort to comfort him. "oh, and Loki," Loki looked up at him. "You're grounded."

Loki sighed. "Alright."

"Come, man of iron, we have...rules to discus!" Thor dragged Tony into another room. Loki smiled and wiped away his crocodile tears. Good thing, he was such a good actor.

* * *

In Jotunheim, Laufey sat on his throne watching his youngest son, through ice that let you see whomever you wished. He growled. He might have to visit this man of iron...


	2. The Avengers (And friends) Find out

**Review! I know some of this fic is not correct, but for the stake of the story let's just say it is. ;)**

* * *

Thor had taken them all back to the helicarrier, but kept them separated with his own body. Loki felt a little intimidated by the Avengers around the table, but Tony was at his left and Thor was at his right so he felt a little better. "You and Thor's brother...?" asked Steve. Tony smirked. "Yeah." He wrapped his arm around Loki's waist, but quickly removed it at Thor's glare.

Pepper laughed a little. She knew that Loki would make Tony very happy. "Wait, so...you're gay?" asked Darcy. Tony nodded. Darcy turned to Loki. "And you're gay?" Loki looked at her for a minute, confused, and looked at Tony, who nodded. "Yes."

"Ok, just making sure." Loki's shimmered, like he realized something. "You dyed Jane's hair orange by putting dye in her shampoo."

"What?" Darcy looked surprised. "How did you know that?"

Thor chuckled. "Loki is the god of mischief. He knows when someone is causing trouble." Loki smiled, showing his white teeth, and making most of the female (and male, alike) agents' knees go weak. Fury, Agent Coulson, and Agent Hill walked up the stairs and saw the unfamiliar man. "Loki, I assume?" asked Fury. Loki giggled and smirked. "You know what assuming does, don't you?"

* * *

Thor and the other Avengers had been called out on a mission. All of them, expect Tony, which Thor was not happy about it, but left them alone anyway. Tony showed Loki where the lab was in the helicarrier and that's where they were now. "You know, Loki, you're sexy when you use your silver-tongue."

"And I'm not sexy any other time?" Loki felt a sharp pinch to his bum. He turned to Tony, who was behind him. "You know what I mean." Loki blushed. When Thor had learned that Loki had taken an interest in relationships, he would hardly let anyone near him, unless they were The Warriors Three and Lady Sif. He had never been touched in _that_ way before, even if it was only for a second. Loki leaned in to kiss Tony on the lips, when Pepper ran in saying that they both were need on the main floor.

* * *

Loki really wanted to facepalm. On The screen was King Laufey, his two sons, Helblindi and Býleistr, and his mate, Fárbauti. Which were Loki's real brothers and fathers. Fárbauti and his brothers seemed to be giving Tony death glares. Thor was smiling at Loki. At least, he had more people on his side, even if they were Frost Giants. King Laufey turned to Thor. "Do I have your permission to transport them here?" Thor smirked at his brother. "Yes, but have them back before Tony freezes." Tony and Loki were transported to Jotunheim.


	3. Loki's Birth Family Finds out

**Review! Sorry, this chapter is so short. I'll _TRY_to make the next chapter a little longer. :)**

* * *

Loki felt out of place. He was small, much too small. He was so small it was probably unhealthy. Loki took off his cape and placed it on Tony's shivering body. Tony smiled at him. Loki's brothers hands were twitching, like they wanted to grab Loki and lock him up somewhere, to keep him safe. Tony felt a Loki's magic whirl around him. He felt warm.

Loki's fathers leaned forward to see Tony better. He was mortal. Why would their son want him? "Why do you wish to deflower our son?" rasped Laufey. _'Really? The deflowering thing again?' _thought Loki, annoyed. "Well, he is pretty sexy. He's like the Norse version of Aphrodite-." Loki elbowed him in the stomach. "YOU ONLY WANT HIS BODY, MORTAL?" Loki's brothers looked murderous.

"That's not what-"

"Anthony...shut up." Loki whispered to him. Loki started talking, fast, in some language Tony didn't understand. Laufey frown turned into a smirk, while Loki's other father and his brothers turned a light blue. Loki turned to Tony. "If we get engaged, then they won't kill you." Tony choked out, "Wha-? I-Loki, I do like you but I don't think-"

"Tony, you made out with a god, who is a prince of two realms. You really want to throw that away, because there's a lot of people who would be willing to marry me and-" Loki was pulled into a possessive kiss. "You're mine, babe."


	4. Tony and Loki Get Engaged

**I'm sorry that this chapter was short, but you, wonderful people, can tell me how you think Loki's sons should react by either reviewing or answering the poll I put up on my profile! :) Review!**

* * *

They were finally on Earth, again, in the Stark Tower. "So...how do I...?" Tony really didn't know anything about commitments. Loki sighed. "You don't have to-"

"Be quiet, I'm proposing to you!" Tony started looking everywhere for something. He looked under the couch pillows and pulled out a box. He opened the box while walking over to Loki. He got down on one knee, took Loki's hand, opened the box and said, "Loki, will you be my...uh...husband?"

"Say it with more confidence."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Loki, will you be my husband?"

Loki smiled, "I'd be honored." Tony slipped a green, snake ring with black eyes around Loki's ring finger. "...Does that mean we can resume our make out session?" Thunder sounded. "Guess not." Loki hit Tony over the head with a pillow.

* * *

Tony had insisted on him carrying Loki back to the helicarrier, in his iron man suit. When they got there Thor was waiting with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Thor took Loki's hand and inspected the ring. "It is very nice, man of iron. Green is my brother's color, if you haven't noticed from his appearance." Loki seemed very nervous, all of a sudden. He kept shifting from foot to foot. "Be clam, brother, what troubles you?"

"You know what troubles me...How are my sons going to react?" There was a thud. Tony had fainted.


	5. Tony Meets Loki's Sons Part 1

**Review!**

* * *

Tony and Loki were in Stark Tower, waiting for Loki's sons. Tony was unusually nervous. "What if they don't like me? What if they threaten me? What if-"

"What if you clam down?" Tony sat down in a chair at the table. "What will make you clam down, Tony?"

"A kiss?" Loki leaned down to give Tony a soft kiss on the lips, while Tony pulled him to sit on his lap. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's small waist. "Father?" Hissed a snake like voice. They looked up to see three men standing in the door way to the elevator. "Oh, hello Jörmungandr." Loki slid off of Tony's lap and walked over to his sons. They were slightly taller then him, but they had the same black hair and mischievous glint in their eyes. Loki had to stand on the tips of his toes to kiss their foreheads.

"Wait, I thought you three were animals."

** "**We were but Father changed us." Sleipnir, the used to be eight legged horse, said.

"Said we would intimidate you..." grumbled Fenrir. Loki sighed and walked in to the bar area, where he was trying to make food. Sleipnir walked up next to Loki. "Father, I don't think you should be cooking..."

"And why is that, love?"

"Well, I-um..."

"Yes, that is a good reason." Loki rested his hand on his son's back. "Don't worry so much, alright?"

Sleipnir sighed. "Yes, Father."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, "So, why do you love our father?" asked Fenrir. Tony looked at them. "Uh, well, he's beautiful-"

Fenrir stood up. "AHA! I KNEW IT! You only want him for his body!"

Jörmungandr looked furious. "Father, we are going home and you are forbidden to ever be alone with this man again!" Loki rolled his eyes. "Fenrir. sit down." He did so, reluctantly. "The two of you need to clam down, understand?" There were two grumbles of "Yes, Father".

After dinner, Loki told his sons that he was engaged to Tony. It went like this:

"I'm engaged, boys."

There was silence. Then, the sound of Jörmungandr and Fenrir tackling Tony to the floor.


	6. Tony Meets Loki's sons part 2

**Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! Keep it up; it makes my day. :D**

* * *

Everyone must hate him. That's the only reasonable explanation. "Boys! Get off Tony right now or-"

"Father, you can't be serous. You can't marry him!" Loki pulled his sons off Tony with magic and raised an eyebrow. "And why not, Fenrir? I'm a grown man. I can make my own decisions, can I not?" Jörmungandr pushed Fenrir to the side. "What he means is...you shouldn't."

"Why?"

"... He...has an obvious drinking problem..." Tony stood up and huffed. "It's not that bad." Loki chuckled and carded his fingers through Tony's hair.

Sleipnir sighed. "Father...Tony is mortal. You are a god, an immortal being. We just don't want to see you hurt."

Loki's face softened. "...What did I do to deserve such sweet sons?" He hugged them and kissed them. Tony smiled. Loki may be tough on the outside, but he's a marshmallow on the inside. His marshmallow.

* * *

They all decided to watch a moive after dinner. Tony thought it was great, since Loki cuddled up to his side, in a ball. Like a kitten. Loki would be the cutest kitten ever. Tony laid a gentle kiss on Loki's hair. "...You know, we may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but what we said before was to protect him. I mean, he's our dad...or Mom. Whatever. We just didn't want him to get hurt."

Tony smiled. "I know. It's Ok...I feel the same way."


	7. The Baby

**Warning: Male pregnancy and mild bad language **

* * *

***Two months after Tony met Loki's sons***

Loki watched the waves as the crashed against the shore, through Tony's bedroom window. (Tony had taken him to his seaside house.) Loki's bright green eyes glittered with a combination happiness and sadness. The couple had married only a mouth ago. He brought his hand to his belly and felt a spark of life. He sighed. He looked the same as before. There wasn't a bump on his stomach, in his male form, but in his female form there was one.

When Thor found out he was pregnant, he babied him even more. Ugh. Overprotective big brother.

* * *

Loki quietly walked into the main lab the Avengers and co. used. The girls and Eric had been very interested in how him being pregnant was even possible. Loki didn't like giving the Jotun version of "The Talk". It was horrifying enough when Laufey gave it to him...Well, Laufey gave him the talk, happily, because his mate and their sons weren't going to do it any time soon.

Tony pulled Loki into his arms, and rubbed Loki's belly with one hand. "Well?" asked Darcy.

"Well what?"

"Is it a boy or a girl, Loki?"

The whole team seemed to hold their breath. "I don't know."

"What? How could you not know?" Loki wrapped his arms around himself and watched Clint. "I don't want to know..."

Loki's eyes started to water. "I'm...I'm...afraid..." Thor gentle took Loki into his arms and rubbed his back. "Come, brother." Thor steered him towards the door, down the hall, and into his room on the helicarrier. "Now, tell me why you're afraid." Loki layed his head in Thor's lap. "What if...the baby...dies...I don't think I could take another one dying...and even if it lives...It will die. It will be mortal."

Thor chuckled. "You'll get through it. Besides, I don't think Tony will let you go somewhere he can't follow." Loki gave a lopsided grin. "Thanks, big brother."

"Always."

* * *

The brothers walked into the lab to find their friends arguing and yelling. Somehow, Fury and agents Hill and Coulson were involved in the fight. Loki gripped Thor's shoulder and sucked in breath sharply. "The baby's coming."

* * *

Tony tried he really did but people, even gods, were hard to please in that much pain. "Don't ever come never me again, Anthony Stark! If you do, I swear, I will drop you with one of your own machines!" Needless to say, Tony was kicked out of the medical room, left to wait in the hall with the others. Loki let Thor stay in the room since he knew how to get Loki to clam down.

After four, very painful, hours, the baby was born, but all they heard was Loki crying. Tony practically broke down the door. "What happened?"

"He's a damn stillborn..." Loki cried harder and clutched the tiny body to his chest. Thor watched, heartbroken, as Loki cried. Loki shoved the body at Thor, who took it gently. Loki made a wooden box, with painted carvings, appear. He opened it, took the baby, wrapped it in a blanket and placed it in the box. He sniffed and closed the box. Tony sat on the bed and pulled Loki close. "It'll be-"

There was a cry. Loki fumbled with the box and opened it. The baby was squirming furiously and reatching his tiny hands toward Loki. He gently picked up the crying infant. Tony smirked. "He's quite a trouble maker...Just like his daddy." Loki felt a tear run down his own cheek. Pepper smiled. "What's his name?"

"Timber Orion Mason. Tom for short." Loki brushed the peach fuzz on Tom's forehead.

* * *

**Review! **


	8. The Family

Tony cradled Tom close to his chest, as the baby reached for where the glowing metal in his chest was. "Shh, shh. Go to sleep." The child huffed. Loki walked into the nursery. "Hey, babe." Tony said without turning to face Loki. "Were you referring to me or Tom?"

"You, of course...babe." Tony smirked. "Do you really have to call me that? It makes me seem...helpless."

"It's a term of endearment."

"I don't care." Loki felt a sharp smack to his bum. "Must you do that, Anthony?"

Tony chuckled. "Ok, ok. I'll save it for later." Tony placed the sleeping baby in the crib. "Now..."

"Tony, I know that look. Whatever you're thinking you can just forget it-Tony!" Tony swept Loki into his arms, bridal style. "This brings back memories doesn't it?"

"Anthony Stark, put me down or so help me I will-"

He carried Loki out of the nursery.

"Come on, babe. Have some fun."

"I believe that's what you said to me the night Tom was conceived."

Tony plopped Loki down on their bed and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you..." The matching rings on their fingers glittered in the light. "I know...I love you too."

_Loki looked himself up and down in the mirror. They were going to be married in Jotunheim. No one really cared that they were going to be married there. Loki was dressed in something similar to a wedding dress but was in Jotun style. The neckline proudly dipped downward. The clothing displayed his markings and the necklace, given as a present from Laufey. The shades of green brought color and tone to his light blue skin. "I've never seen such beauty before." Loki turned to see Laufey standing behind him. "Thank you, Papa." _

_"What's wrong, love?" Loki felt a surprisingly warm hand on his back. "Nothing."_

_"Loki."_

_"Alright. It's just...all of you are so accepting."_

_Laufey chuckled and nuzzled him. "You worry too much, my son."_

_He turned Loki to face the mirror. "What do you see, Loki?"_

_"Me. You."_

_"What else?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"I see a strong, young prince who is going to be great, if given a chance."_

_Loki smiled. "Thank you, Papa."_

* * *

**If you have any ideas or comments, please review! **


End file.
